Drivers of commercial motor vehicles (“CMV's”) are required to comply with certain regulations governing such vehicles. In the United States of America, the U.S. Department of Transportation, Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (“FMCSA”) promulgates various regulations including, for example, hours-of-service regulations (which limit the number of hours a driver may drive a CMV). Traditionally, drivers and operators of CMVs maintained paper logs to facilitate compliance with hours-of-service and other regulations. More recently, electronic logging devices (ELDs) have replaced traditional systems and, in some cases have been designed to provide functions and features not available in prior systems.